jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Hoth (Jedi)
Hat der Name des Planeten Hoth etwas mit diesem Jedi zu tun? --Finwe Disku 20:54, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) Nein. Nur die Namen sind gleich. --Vandale 198 20:55, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) Exzellent-Abstimmung vom September 2007 (bestanden) * : Obwohl Hoth(neben Bane natürlich ;) ) die interessanteste Figur aus Schöpfer der Dunkelheit ist, war mir gar nicht bewusst, wie viel es über diesen barschen Jedi zu sagen gibt! Ben hat wirklich alles, was es über den General gibt, gesammelt und schön zusammengefasst. Außerdem ist er gut geschrieben und ausreichend bebildert und noch länger als Mon Mothma, die auch schon exzellent ist. --Bel Iblis Diskussion 14:53, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist zwar schon ziemlich gut, aber ich finde, die ersten Abschnitte sind noch etwas kurz. MfG - Cody 15:13, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ** :Ja, jetzt sieht es gut aus. MfG - Cody 17:11, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Lesenswert ist der mit sicherheit, aber meiner Meinung nach noch nicht ganz exzellent!! Mace Windu 33 15:31, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist meiner Meinung nach exzellent. Ben hat, wie schon bei Githany, sehr gute Arbeit geleistet.--Opi-Wann Knobi 15:48, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : sehr gründlich, sehr gut. HarryBeau 17:07, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Lesenswert ist er auf jeden Fall... Dark Lord disku 20:49, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ** : Mein Mausrad hat wohl nen Großteil übersprungen und... DER IST VERDAMMT GUT!!! ganz klar PRO, ein deutlicheres gibt es nicht. Dark Lord disku 21:20, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ich würde den auch ehr als Lesenswert einstufen. Exelent finde ich ihn noch nicht. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:02, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Oh, der Artikel ist ja endlich fertig :) Also ich finde ihn prima! Ich kann absolut nichts finden, was mir daran nicht gefällt. Der Text ist gut und umfassend geschrieben. Ich glaube, dass das Thema erschöpfend behandelt wurde und die Auszeichnung gerechtfertigt ist. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:07, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Wie sagt man, was lange währt wird endlich gut bzw. in unserem Falle exzellent. Der Artikel bedient sich einer unglaublich guten, leichtverständlichen Sprache und vermittelt dem Leser sämtliche Informationen über Lord Hoth. Hier zeigt sich mal wieder, dass Ben nicht nur auf Vollständigkeit und ein hohes sprachliches Niveau wertlegt, sonder auch im HdK-Bereich eine detektivische Nachforschung an den Tag legt. Alles in allem ein rundum perfekter Artikel. Bis auf ein kleines Manko, im letzten Abschnitt von Die Sith-Kriege und die Armee des Lichts fangen zwei aufeinanderfolgende Sätze mit Als an, dass sollte man vielleicht noch umschreiben. Gut Bel Iblis hat es schon korrigiert, daher streiche ich den Satz. Boba 15:05, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Also da gebe ich Mace Windu 33 und Heiliger Klingone recht. The Collector Audienz 17:59, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich hab mir meine Antwort reichlich überlegt, denn der Artikel ist hart an der Grenze. Allerdings finde ich, dass er sehr schön geschrieben ist, deshlb gebe ich Pro Darth Nihilus 66 18:01, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Jetzt sind es schon 3 Kontras und alle schreiben "Nein, noch nicht exzellent." Wenn ihr mir stattdessen mal sagen würdet, was eurer Meinung nach noch fehlt, dann könnte ich da vielleicht noch etwas dran machen. Und ein "Weiß nicht, ist halt so." hilft da nicht weiter. Und bitte sagt mir nicht, dass ihr einfach geschaut habt, ob der Artikel ähnlich lang ist, wie andere exzellente. Das sollte nämlich kein Kriterium sein und wirft eher ein zweifelhaftes Licht auf eure Stimmen. 00:19, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Die Länge eines Artikels kann sehr wohl ein Entscheidungskriterium sein, wenn im Zusammenhang der Umfang nicht ausreichend ausgeschöpft ist. Allerdings gibt es über Hoth nicht viele Quellen, und diese behandeln ihn dann meist auch nicht vordergründig. Ich gebe mein Pro für diesen Artikel, weil Ben die Schlacht von Ruusan sehr schön aus der Sicht von Hoth behandelt hat und den Artikel über weitere Infos über Hoth meiner Meinung nach gut ergänzt hat. Premia Admin 16:32, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Nichts zu merkern, also Exellent. --Vos 18:07, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich kann Leider nichts zu der Länge des Artikels sagen, da ich mich in dieser Zeit nicht auskenne, aber was ich gelesen habe, hat mir gut gefallen. Der Text ist gut zu lesen, wie es bei Ben ja auch wie immer zu erwarten war. --Jaina 16:05, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Also ich weis auch nicht, was daran auszusetzen sein sollte. Schöner Artikel! --Anakin 21:32, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Ich kann zwar die Person selbser nich so leiden, aber der Artikel ist geil :) Jango 15:02, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) Mit einem Ergebnis von 13 Fürstimmen und nur 3 Gegenstimmen (und diese ohne jede Begründung) erhält dieser Artikel nun die Auszeichnung Exzellent. Kyle 13:30, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) Hoths Beziehung zu Hoth Dieser Post stellt das doch klar: Der Planet wurde nicht nach dem Jedi benannt, was auch nie jemand behauptet hat. Evt. stammt aber der Name des Jedi von Planeten ab. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:00, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Nun, er schließt es ja nicht aus - vielleicht sollten wir den Autor der Kyle-Katarn-Bücher danach fragen, wo Hoth das erste Mal auftauchte? 18:03, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::"However, one thing I can confirm: the planet Hoth was already called Hoth during the timeline of SWTOR." ist für mich recht eindeutig... Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:06, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Ja, hinsichtlich des Planeten. Ob der Name des Jedi aber damit zusammenhängt lässt er genauso offen, wie alle anderen Quellen dazu. 18:07, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Habe ich ja nie beahautet. Aber der letzte Satz im Perönlichkeitsteil stellte es als möglich da, dass der Planet nach den Jedi benannt wurde (was er ja aber deffinitiv nicht wurde). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:12, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ach da. Ich dachte, das wäre auch in HdK gewesen. 18:53, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST)